callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:C4
C4 and Scavenger 'issue' Little issue with the one click system, if you have scav and you've thrown C4 and there are scav bags around if you accidently pick one up when you press the button again instead of detinating your C4 you will throw another, costing you time. - RASICTalk 21:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Easily circumvented by double-tapping the X button. 16:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) C4 and C4x2 We should merge or delete one of these Warpanda13 20:00, January 23, 2010 (UTC) More Info Can someone please add information about the use of C4 in COD2 and COD: WaW? I'm not sure how to make the layout thats there. C4 DEFUSING GLITCH FOUND FOR PS3! Here it is (you may want to do this in a private match with a friend) 1. throw a C4, then detonate it 2. have the other player plant the bomb (on other team) 3. defuse the bomb while rapidly pressing the C4 button 4. After you are done defusing the bomb, the C4 detonation device animation will show up 5 After that, your player will pull out the defuser again and start pressing the buttons! If you press C4 while doing this, you will continue to pull out the defuser! NOTE: This glitch was found on the PS3 only, and has NOt been tested for the Xbox yet C4 and grenades It is possible to disable C4 with flash grenades / stun grenades, but I think if the remote signal is triggered while the explosives are disabled, the will go off as soon as the stun wears off. I've only seen this a few times, so I'm not quite sure. Can someone confirm this? 15:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC) how do u place c4 idk how to place c4. I press right on the dpad then the clacker comes out. then i press the shoot button but all it does is squeeze the clacker... How do u place and throw c4 You press L1 to throw. 04:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : Press the ADS button. http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png MatheusBond Talk http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png 04:14, April 9, 2011 (UTC) can u detonate c4 when in second chance?? psn=clawdenx ''Talk'' : Don't know about that. Never tried it. But I guess not, since it's on the equipment slot. http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png MatheusBond Talk http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png 23:10, April 10, 2011 : (UTC) : : what i mean is by double tapping the action button, I know that u cant pull out equipment but double tapping the acrition buton might work psn=clawdenx ''Talk'' :: You should try it out then, see if it works. Add it to the page if it does (or add to the Trivia section if it doesn't). http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png MatheusBond Talk http://img508.imageshack.us/img508/8034/636pxhammerandsicklebla.png 02:16, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I just feel that it should be noted that it doesn't work like actual C-4, in that it detonates by gunshot or another explosive.Mr. Nile 21:16, August 10, 2011 (UTC) C4 has highest equipment damage in mw3? Does it have higher damage than semtex and frag? I think it has but TmarTn says their damage is equal 10:19, April 30, 2012 (UTC)